1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for coating internals in a reactor and a use.
2. Description of Prior Art
In chemical process engineering, a multiplicity of reactions is carried out under heterogeneous catalysis, the catalyst being present predominantly in the form of a solid and in rare cases also in the form of a liquid, and the reactants and the catalyst being different phases which are in contact with one another.
In the case of heterogeneous catalysis, the reaction takes place at the surface of the catalyst. Internals which have a very large specific surface area with catalytic activity are therefore introduced into reactors for carrying out heterogeneously catalyzed reactions. Such internals are, for example, dumped packing beds or stacked packings.
Dumped packing beds consist of individual packings which are in the form of unsupported catalysts or of supported catalysts. The individual packing itself consists of catalytically active material or is produced by coating an inert support with catalytically active material.